Nuka the Sibling Protector
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: AU Lion King 2. What if Nuka had cared for his siblings better and had protected them from his abusive mother? What if Kovu and Vitani weren't his real siblings after all? What if Nuka had taken them to the Pridelands to be raised there? What if he united the Outlanders and the Pridelanders as well? This is my theory on what it would look like. Sibling love. Slight NukaXDotty.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo**** second story, Yay. And my first Lion King fanfic.**

**I own nothing except my OC's: Safara, Hasani, Chara, Penda, and Giza. The Lion King and all its characters belong to Disney. The cover picture is called Lion King by internalflames on devianart. I don't own it.**

**This is my view of what things The Lion King 2, Simba's Pride would look like if Nuka had been a better brother to Kovu and Vitani and had taken better care of them. Rated T for slight mentions of blood. Nothing too scary.**

* * *

><p><span>Nuka's POV<span>

The Outlands. Barren, dry, termite-infested lands outside the green, lush Pridelands. Here we were exiled. Why? Because my father, Scar, had been overthrown and killed by the hyenas. But my mother believes that his nephew Simba, son of Mufasa and Sarabi and my cousin, killed him. But from what I seen from behind a rock when I was just a cub is that Simba threw Scar off Pride Rock, before the hyenas attack him and the fire reached them. But even so Simba had given my father a chance to step down, but my father had deceived him before attacking him. Just like my aunt Sarabi had said about him when she still believed him to be dead, Simba was just like Mufasa, my uncle. Brash and prideful, yet kind and forgiving. But to my mother she did not see this and then proceeded to try and kill Simba, thus exiling her and the other lionesses from the Pridelands.

I never understood what my mother saw in my father. When I was born, he saw that I was scrawny and thin and so he called me trash and said I could never be king. To this day, I am still called trash for that is what my name means. The name given to me by my father. Plus he proceeded to ignore me and my mother and look for other lionesses that would bear him a strong enough heir, for I was never good enough. My mother never paid attention to me either, so Sarabi and the other lionesses would take care of me. She even went to extremes to give Scar a heir, including stealing cubs from other lionesses of which she then convinced Scar to kill. That's where my two adopted siblings come from, Vitani and Kovu.

Their true parents are two lions named Hasani and Chara. Hasani is the son of Tama and Tojo. He has light golden tan fur, a golden-brown mane, and blue-purple eyes. Chara is the daughter of Malka and a lionesses named Safara. She has green eyes and her fur is a deep brown. Hasani and Chara were killed after Kovu and Vitani were born, when my mother, Zira, convinced Scar that they were going to overthrow him, so he sent the hyenas to kill them. He then told Zira to raise Kovu as his heir and my mom took Vitani in because she wanted a new huntress for the hunting party.

Anyway, my father's cruel and selfish ways left the Pridelands barren and lifeless. The herds had moved on so their was no food and any food that was caught was given to Scar or the hyenas so we all were starving. When Simba came, all that changed. The Pridelands are once again lush and green. Yet due to my mother's sick mind, she believed Scar was the true king and Simba was a tyrant, so now we are exiled and can't enjoy the Pridelands.

Though I have to say the worst is my mother, if I can call her that anymore. She is training Kovu and Vitani, in the harsh environment of the Outlands, to overthrown Simba and return to the Pridelands. I have seen my mother abuse them both, even for the tiniest little imperfections. She hits them all the time if they do something wrong and she is beginning to unsheathe her claws in her blows. I can't stand it when she hurts them and so when she has left, I tend to them both, nursing both broken bones and feelings. I feel sick to my stomach when I see blood or tears on my siblings from that lioness that calls herself there mother. Just yesterday she clawed both of them when they refused to get up to go hunting. I mean, who sends cubs to go hunting in a place that has nothing to hunt? Then sun wasn't even up yet.

Well I've had it. I can't bear to see my siblings abused any longer. It hurts me to see them suffer the cruel wrath of my mother and to keep suffering day after day. That's why I've come up with a plan that will put them in a better place, out of harm's way.

It was just before dawn so it was dark outside. Around a dozen lionesses, plus Zira, were asleep inside the giant termite mounds. Kovu and Vitani were outside in the cold shivering. Zira had put them out there as punishment, saying that they will stay out there so that they can have better resistance to the cold, and she said that if they tried to come in to seek warmth they would be hit. Now's the perfect chance to save my siblings. They are both laying together, shivering due to the cold wind that is blowing, trying to snuggle together for warmth. They are so thin, I can see there ribs sticking out. Their fur is dirty and matted due to the lack of baths and they have a few scabs due to the lack of motherly care. Gently as I can, I take both of them in my mouth by the nape of their necks and place them on my back, next to my poor, underdeveloped, black mane. They both flinch due to the change in temperature, but then settle down to the warmth being given off.

Then as quietly and carefully as I can, I start heading away from the barren Outlands and into the lush Pridelands. When I get to the crocodile-infested river separating the Pridelands and the Outlands, my adopted sister and brother start to wake.

"Groan, huh, what? Nuka" asks Kovu, still drowsy.

Nuka, where are we going" asks Vitani, also somnolent.

"I am going to take you to somewhere better. Someplace you can live better without starving or being yelled to train. Someplace without mother abusing you."

"WHAT" both Vitani and Kovu yelled, now fully awake.

I sigh and kneel down so both cubs can get down. They get off and the stare at me with shocked expressions. I have to tell them the truth. They deserve to know better.

"What do you mean you're taking us someplace without mother?" asks Vitani

"Yeah" replies Kovu.

I hold up my paw silencing them both before sighing and then motioning the to my arms. They obediently shush and move into my arms, just before a particularly cold wind blows causing us to get shivers up our spines. The cubs soon get warmed up by snuggling up to my chest before looking up at me with somewhat sad looking eyes.

"Why are you taking up somewhere else without mom?' Vitani asks with tears starting to form in her bluish-purple eyes. I quickly brush them away with my paw.

"I'm doing this because you deserve better. You don't deserve to suffer in the Outlands, fighting to survive, receiving daily hits and blows from a lioness that pretends she's your mother, but who really only just cares about avenging Scar when he was a horrible king and an even worse father and whose actions got us exiled and left to live in this barren place." I take a deep breath for the next part I am going to say. "And left you to be abused by a lioness who isn't even your real mother."

"WHAT" both Kovu and Vitani yell, disbelief flooding their voices.

"KOVU! VITANI! I'm telling you the truth. Have you ever wondered why Zira's pelt is beige while your pelts are brown and golden tan. Or why her eyes are red while your's are blue and green. That's because you were taken from your real parents and were sent to live with Zira!" My voice is filled with a mixture of anger and some regret as I look a the two cubs in my paws with tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

"Zira's not our real mom?" Kovu asks, lip trembling.

"No, your real parents were killed because Zira and Scar, my parents, saw them as a threat to the pride and so they sent the hyenas to kill them and Zira was told to raise you so that you believe that she and Scar were your parents. Your real parent's names were Hasani and Chara and they loved you so when they found out that the hyenas were sent to kill them, they tried to runaway with you, but it was too late. When Simba overthrown Scar, and Zira attacked him, you were banished with her and the Outlanders. The reason why I'm taking away from her is because even though you're not my real siblings, I love you like ones and you deserve better than to take abuse from a lion pretending to be your mother. I want to see you grow up to be strong, adults someday so that's why I'm taking you to the Pridelands. They'll take good care of you and won't force you to do anything you won't want to do, like become a killer."

The two cubs look at me with tears streaming down their cheeks before burying their faces into my chest and sobbing loudly. The sun is starting peak out above the horizon, tinging the sky pink. If I'm not mistaken, the Outlanders should be waking soon. So we have to move soon. The cubs sobs distract me from my thoughts as tears start soaking my fur. I start licking their tears away and speak soothingly to them and they soon calm down with just a few tears falling from their eyes that I can engage in conversation with.

"So you're not our brother and all our life we been living a lie" whimpered Vitani as I licked the few remaining tears from her eyes.

"Well the second part is true, but the first one is not. We may have different parents, but we've grown up together and I still consider you like my siblings, and siblings look out for each other. That's why we need to go now to the Pridelands. I'll tell them your story and how Zira has been a horrible mother and they'll hopefully let you stay. I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want you to grow up hurting"

"We love you too, Nuka. But what about you" asks Kovu.

"Me? Well, hopefully they'll let me stay too and maybe I can convince them to let the Outsiders back into the Pridelands. But we need to go now before Zira notices were missing" I say, before getting up and kneeling so the cubs can get on my back. They nod and get on my back and grip tight with there paws as I cross the log bridge into the Pridelands to Pride Rock as the sun rises up.

* * *

><p><span>Nuka's POV<span>

As I sprint through the grasses, I feel as if a burden has been lifted off me. Finally, we'll be able to escape the abuse, escape the suffering, and escape into a better life. I know it will be better for us once we reach Pride Rock. I just know it. With sudden bursts of speed I didn't know I had, we would soon reach Pride Rock in no time. Some of the animals, mainly the herbivores and some birds, stop their normal everyday routines and look at us as we zoom by. I can see Pride Rock coming up in the distance, as majestic and beautiful as I remembered it.

Suddenly my thought are interrupted as I hear my name being called out. Not by my siblings, but by a different voice. Two different voices. I look behind me to see two grey lionesses with three dots just below their eyelids. The twins, Dotty and Spotty. Oh Great Kings, Help.

"Nuka" they both cry out, soon gaining speed, before encircling me and the kids, forcing me to slow down.

"What? If its the cubs you want, your going to go through me to get to them" I growl.

Dotty walks up to me and places her front paw lightly on my shoulder. She gives a small smile and says " We're not here for Kovu and Vitani. My sister and I are here to come with you."

"What" I exclaim, shocked.

"Were coming with you and backing you up" says Spotty, also coming up and sitting down next to her sister.

"But why" I ask. " Why are you doing this?"

Dotty sigh and sits down motioning me to do the same. The cubs jump off my back and sit down behind my forelegs, just in case.

"Because, we followed you after you took the cubs and heard the truth about their past and about Scar and their parents. Nuka, is it true that Scar killed two innocent lions just so he could protect his throne" Dotty asked.

"Yes, its true. Zira tells how Scar was a great king, but he was really a heartless tyrant. He was willing to kill his brother and attempt to kill his nephew just for the throne" I explain. Both sisters gasp. "That's horrible" Spotty exclaims. "And to think that this whole time we were told on how a wonderful king he was when he really was a heartless monster" Dotty says.

"And that heartless monster was my father. Huh, some father he was. And a terrible husband and king, that neglected us" I say, tears welling up in my eyes. Kovu and Vitani notice this and each hug my forelegs. Dotty and Spotty walk over and each wrap there forelegs around my back and shoulders. Even though I am not well liked and as seen as trash, I am still cared for. "Thanks guys, your the b-b-best" I sniff. "Your welcome" Kovu, Vitani, and Spotty chorus. "Anytime" Dotty says, wiping my tears away gently with her paw.

A loud roar distracts us from our hug. A bird silhouette is seen circling our heads. "Zazu, the kings majordomo. He must of reported us and told the king" Dotty mutters. "Well at least we don't have to shout our presence" Kovu replies. Vitani giggles "Yeah. Hey Simba, can you come down here so we can talk to you!" Several chuckles from the group emerge.

Another roar causes us to turn our heads to a nearby ridge where a majestic lion stood. The morning sun glints of his muscular, golden-orange body. A cool morning breeze flows through his billowing, dark red mane. His amber-red eyes focus on our group. It was Simba.

A stunning light golden lioness with sapphire-blue eyes stands by his side. "Nala, Simba's queen and mate" Dotty whispers to the cubs. "Are you sure? Last time I checked Nala was a creamy orange-tan with green eyes and Simba was gold with a sunset red mane" Spotty says. "Hmm" I wonder. Several other Pridelander lionesses stand on either side of Simba or Nala. A warthog and meerkat is included with them. "Timon and Pumbaa" I whisper to the group.

I look at my cousin with admiration. He is truly the son of the king. Before I know it, I am bowing my head with respect. Both the twins and the cubs notice and copy my movement, bowing to the king. The king and the other lionesses sees this and lose their tense postures. The king walks down the ridge where my group was. _"This is it"_ I think. _"It's now or never."_ I walk a few paces in front of the group and I bow my head as Simba is only but a yard away from me.

"Your majesty, I am Nuka, son of Zira and the late Scar." I hear a few lionesses mutters of disgust. I don't blame them. I am also disgusted with my fraternal parent. "I come in peace as a messenger for the Outlanders." Simba then walks up. "You have trespassed into the Pridelands even though you know you have been exiled. Still, since you come as a peaceful messenger group, you may be able to escape punishment" Simba says with a calm, yet resounding voice. He is about to continue when we both hear a gentle voice. "Nuka?" I turn to see none other than my aunt Sarabi walking calmly up to Simba and I. She looks old and frail, with a few wrinkles under her eyes, but still is the aunt I remember. "Aunt Sarabi" I exclaim. She smiles and comes up to and wraps a foreleg around my neck and I copy the motion. After all this time, she still loves me. "Mother, you know him" Simba asks with disbelief. "Yes my son. This is Nuka. He is your cousin." Sarabi replies. "My cousin?!" "Yes and since he comes as a messenger of peace you should at least hear him out." "Very well. What message do you bring from the Outlands." I swallow before speaking.

"Your majesty, I know you have exiled the Outlanders for being worshipers of the late King Scar and.." Simba growls, before Nala comes up and puts her paw on his shoulder. I continue "and with the Outlanders you exiled the cubs Kovu and Vitani." I motion with my head the two cubs in Dotty and Spotty's arms. Simba looks surprised at this. "However due to the extensive abuse placed upon them by Zira and who's parents, the late Hasani, son of Tama and Tojo, and Chara, daughter of Malka and Safara, killed by Scar in the time of his reign, we ask permission to place the two cubs in the care of the Pridelanders." I look down at my paws as I say the last part but when I look up at Simba again, I am shocked.

Both Simba and Nala have tears in their eyes. Simba speaks with a quivering tone " Those cubs are the grandchildren of Tama, Tojo and Malka?"

"Yes sir" I reply. "Scar killed Hasani and Chara because he was convinced that they would overthrow him if allowed to survive. So he sent the hyenas to dispose of them. Scar then ordered Zira to raise them. Kovu as his heir and Vitani as a pride lioness. They never knew who their true parents were until I told them this morning. You see, Zira has been trying to train Kovu so that he could kill you and take his place as king. But Zira has been abusing both him and Vitani. They can no longer stay in the harsh environments of the Outlands. So we humbly ask you to take the cubs in and raise them as your own. To show them love and teach them right. Please" I say with tears forming at the end.

* * *

><p><span>Simba's POV<span>

I look at the scrawny lion that is my cousin that now stands before me. I look at his top to bottom. His pelt is dusty with his ribs jutting out at his sides. His black mane is underdeveloped and I can see a few fleas and termites crawling on him. He is so skinny and frail I am having a hard time picturing on just how he got here. I look at the twin lionesses and the cubs behind him. They look no better thank him. My heart goes out to the cubs. Their fur is matted and dusty and looks like they haven't gotten a decent bath for weeks. The worst part is that they are so skinny with their rib cages sticking out. _Did I do this?_ _Did I banish innocent cubs to a place where it is a miracle to survive a day, let alone months. And with an abusive mother like Zira._ I then get an awful picture in my head: My own son and daughter, Kiara & Kopa with their ribs jutting out, their pelts dirty and un-bathed, being yelled at to train just to get hit. _Did I really want to sentence both cub and adults alike to fend for themselves in the driest, barrenest place near the Pridelands?_

I then look at the lion before me, looking up with tear filled eyes. This was the son of Zira and Scar? The son of the abusive mother and the heartless tyrant. The skinny, underdeveloped lion that was now standing before me with tears in his eyes, asking me to take the two cubs of which he probably truly cared about. Asking me to raise them in a better environment where they would be out of harm's way. The one who risked the penalty of returning to the Pridelands just to put others needs before his needs._ Father, please help me. Show me your wisdom._ A cool, morning breeze suddenly blows through my mane and I instantly know what to do.

"Very well then. As your words have moved me I will allow the cubs and the rest of the Outlanders back into the Pridelands again."

* * *

><p><span>Nuka's POV<span>

The next words hit me with such force that I immediately looked up at Simba to see if I had misunderstood him words. But when I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them I knew it was true. Next thing I know I leaped at Simba and have my forelegs around his neck in a hug, repeatedly thanking him. The others behind me, soon after recovering their shock, also leap at Simba a start hugging him and thanking him. Kovu and Vitani have their paws wrapped around his forelegs, thanking him as well. The Pridelanders assume a threatening posture when I leap at their king, but when they see we are only thanking him for allowing us to return to the Pridelands they assume a more relaxed posture.

* * *

><p><span>Simba's POV<span>

Next thing I know after saying that the Outlanders were no longer exiled is that of five lions, one male, two lionesses, and two cubs leap at me, hug me all at once and start thanking me. After awhile I start hugging them back. I look down to see the two cubs hugging my forelegs, thanking me. They look up with me with such happiness in their eyes. I can see the resemblance of my friends in them. The girl Vitani is a perfect mix of her grandfather and grandmother's eyes and pelt with her grandmothers hair tuft. The boy Kovu clearly inherited his mother and his grandmother's eyes and pelt, but I could tell he inherited his grandfather's dark mane. I wonder if Malka, Tama, and Tojo are still alive, along with Chumvi and Kula. I haven't seen them since when I had left the Pridelands as a cub. I bet that they would be proud to know such gorgeous cubs survived Scar's reign. Speaking of which, there is something that needs to be done before the new lions can become full Pridelanders.

"Nuka, there is just one thing you need to do before becoming Pridelanders." He and the others look up at me before Nuka asks" Yes sir. What is it sir? What do you need us to do sir" he replies. "Well first off you are my cousin and you don't need to call me sir, so please just call me Simba. Second I need you and the others to promise me that if we let you back into the Pridelands that you won't attack anyone else in the pride and to pledge to stay loyal to me and your fellow pride mates." The younger lion looks at me for a second before grinning and saying "Yes sir, I mean Simba. I pledge to be loyal to my pride mates and to not attack anyone in it." "Me two" the cubs reply. "Us three " the two identical grey lioness reply. "And who might you two be?" I ask. "Oh, my names Spotty and this is my sister Dotty" says the lioness now known as Spotty. Then a small voice from behind me giggles "Dotty and Spotty, they rhyme Dad." I look behind to see my little daughter Kiara and her older brother Kopa bounding up to me. "Who are they dad" Kopa asks while pointing to Nuka, Kovu, Vitani, Spotty and Dotty. I smile and reply "They are Nuka, Kovu, Vitani, Spotty, and Dotty and they and more lionesses are coming to stay with us." With this knowledge my cubs grin and run up to meet their new playmates. The twin lioness aww and coo at the new cubs. I then turn my attention up to Nuka who is watching the rest of his group get acquainted with my son and daughter. "Oh, and one more thing Nuka, when can the Outlanders meet us to be re-accepted into the Pridelands" I ask. Nuka looks at me with a shocked face before looking down and saying "Well, uh, you see Simba, I was originally going to take the cubs here to get the accepted into your pride, then Spotty and Dotty joined me and well we kinda did this behind Zira and the other Outlanders backs."

"What" I exclaim! "Well, at least my adopted siblings and best friends can have a chance at a better life" he replies looking slightly sheepish.

I pinch the bridge if my nose with my paw. A habit I recently picked up."Its fine Nuka. Just go and tell your pride mates that they can return to the Pridelands if they accept the terms. If they don't they can remain in the Outlands."

"Okay, Simba and thank you cousin for giving us a second chance" Nuka replies with grateful smile.

"Hold on a minute, young lion. You and your friends aren't going anywhere until you gets some food in you and maybe you can stop by the watering hole and get cleaned up" Sarabi firmly, yet gently states in a caring, motherly tone.

"Okay, all right, aunt Sarabi" Nuka states in a hurried manner. This causes some of the Pridelander lionesses behind me to chuckle.

I have a feeling that life is going to get a lot more livelier around here.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in the Outlands a few hours ago<span>

Zira's eyes fluttered open as the few beams of sunlight shone through the termite-infested walls of the mound. She yawned and then stretched before turning her head toward the entrance of the den. To her surprise, Kovu and Vitani were not there. However this shock soon calmed. "_They must have gone hunting for field mice. Its nice to know all that training has paid off and that they're starting to pull their weight around here."_

She walked toward the entrance of the den and into the cool morning air. She looked over to the spot where her son Nuka slept._ Odd, Nuka is not here either._ If Zira had any care for her son, it was just that he was there. It didn't matter what he did, as long as Kovu did it better. Kovu was, after all, training to someday grow up, kill Simba and take his place as king of the Pridelands. "_But until that time come we are stuck here in this barren, disgusting, termite-infested Outlands!" She _sighed heavily. "_Soon Scar, soon. Soon I will have avenged you by letting Kovu kill Simba and taking his place as king." _Soon, she heard rustling in the background which meant that the other sisters of the pride were waking up. Eventually a grey, Outlander lioness by the name of Penda came out and walked until she was next to her. "Zira, have you've seen my daughters, Spotty and Dotty, this morning? I felt them move earlier and get up, but I haven't seen them yet" she asks.

"No, I haven't seen them. But maybe they went hunting along with Kovu and Vitani, and to a much lesser extent, Nuka."

"Hmm, maybe" Penda replied. She knew that her daughters had often joined Nuka in teaching and training Kovu and Vitani. "Still, should someone go and check on them to make sure that they are all right?"

Zira swung my head toward Penda, her blood red eyes full of fury. "Do you doubt my son's loyalty, Penda?" she growled.

"No, never my queen, its just..." Penda muttered off.

"ITS JUST WHAT" Zira yell and then unsheathed her claws and swung at Penda's face, causing three pink lines just above her cheek to form.

The grey lioness stumbled back and whimpered. "Well its just that survival has been hard ever since we've been exiled. I just don't want anything bad to happen to the next generation of lions."

"Kovu, Vitani and your daughters are fine and they will return. Hopefully with some fresh prey. Is that clear" Zira seethed through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes my queen" Penda whispered before heading back into the den. But before she reached her destination, she stopped and spoke "and what of Nuka my queen?"

"Nuka? Ha, that lion will never amount to anything. Kovu is Scar's true heir." Zira cackled.

"Yes my queen" Penda whispered before entering the den. To be honest she did not like how Zira showed favoritism over the cubs that were not even her own, instead of her actual son. Not to mention how it disgusted her that Nuka was treated like trash and the cubs were struck daily._ "That lion wouldn't know the meaning of true love if it clawed her face and yelled."_ She actually really cared for the cubs and Nuka. Her daughters had always been their playmates and would often participate in their activities. They even had once come home praising Nuka for how he had shown them and the cubs not what to do during hunting when he tripped over a rock, fell down a hill, and into the muddy shores of the river separating the Outlands and the Pridelands. He had come back up dizzy and covered in mud. Lately it seemed that her two daughter have developed a crush on Nuka. This of course thrilled her, because she may live to see her grand-cubs. But it also worried her, because it mean that they would also have to survive the harsh wilderness of the barren landscape. How she wished that her cubs and their future cubs could live in the beautiful kingdom of the Pridelands.

She walks back into the den where her pride sisters were waking up and stretching. Her friend Giza, who has grey tan fur looked at her before noticing the bleeding scratches of her face. She immediately ran over and begins licking the still stinging wounds on Penda's cheek. The other pride sisters look at her and one look at her face tells them who did this.

Giza sighed. "Zira has been getting restless lately. She is beginning to take out her fury on everyone in the pride. Its horrible" she spoke.

"All I did was ask if she could send someone to check on Nuka and the others who left this morning before dawn" Penda spoke.

"Odd, didn't Zira send the cubs outside to sleep as punishment? Did anyone else notice that Nuka was awfully quiet last night? He usually snores" Giza pondered out loud.

"I felt Dotty and Spotty move last night. I didn't say anything because I was asleep and I wanted their warm spots to myself" a tan lioness confessed.

"There probably just hunting" another lioness suggested.

"Yeah probably, but lately Nuka has been acting strangely. He's being really protective of Kovu and Vitani lately. He gets upset at the smallest of things concerning them. Something's happening in that brain of his. I just know it" said Penda.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW! Time to start training" Zira yelled from the outside of the cave.

"Yes, ma'am" everyone replied. Time for the ruthless training sessions to start.

* * *

><p><span>Nuka's POV<span>

"Nuka are you sure you'll be all right" Dotty asked, with a worried tone.

"Yeah, Nuka. Not to call you weak or anything but if something goes wrong and the lionesses attack you, then what exactly will you do" Spotty quipped.

"Yes, Nuka, they're right. I think its best that I come with along with some of the lionesses. So we can be there to welcome them if they join or protect you if they attack" Simba said.

I smiled at Simba. I can see why the lionesses made him their king. He was kind, considerate, compassionate, brave and very generous. He had ordered the hunting party to hunt for the group and now each lion had about one zebra each. Even his son and daughter were like him. They had started munching on some zebra meat when they stopped and had given the rest to Vitani and Kovu. The four cubs had already started to get along and it was no joke that they would become friends in no time. It was cute how they all got along.

"Maybe that would be best. I mean, Zira doesn't really pay attention to me unless I have something concerning the cubs. And she probably will be very shocked or even angry at me for doing this" I admit.

"Don't worry. I will see to it that we get Zira's side of the story. Now finish off that zebra. You're as thin as a twig and you need the nutrients" Simba reassures.

"Many, many thanks to you and your lionesses for the food. I haven't eaten this, well, since ever" I praise.

"Yes thank you" the twins and the cubs yell back.

"Your welcome" Simba, Nala and the rest of the lionesses reply.

The zebra's here are so good. There so plump and succulent. I have never eaten such good food in my life. We were exiled soon after Simba took the throne so we didn't get to enjoy the lush, green paradise of the Pridelands. I can tell that my two adopted siblings will be well taken care of here. They are already very happy with full bellies and new friends. After breakfast, Simba leads us to the watering hole. The water as I remembered it is no longer grey, murky and muddy, but clear and sparkly. I take a small sip. It so sweet and cold. I soon find myself drinking lots of it. I guess I was more parched than I thought I was. The other cubs giggle as they see their reflections in the water. Dotty and Spotty begin to groom themselves while using the reflective surface of the water as a mirror. I am suddenly, without warning, pushed into the water, bubbles exploding around me, a blue world before me. I soon break out of the water and grip hard onto the shore, pulling myself out. I am soaking wet and cold.

"Who did that" I roared. Simba looks away with a small smile coming into light.

I am about to protest when I feel something different. I am not itchy. I feel clean for once. I run over to an untouched part of the watering hole with no ripples and look in. I look clean and there are no bugs crawling in my fur. I shake to get the excess water out. I feel so much better.

"Thanks Simba, you're the best" I yell.

The others come over and marvel at my new clean appearance before Dotty and Spotty jump in as well. Kovu and Vitani rush over to the shallow end before splashing each other with water. They are soon joined by Kopa and Kiara, who start a splash war with them. Soon we are all dirt-free and feel a whole lot better.

We get out and shake to get the excess water out. "I didn't know I could feel so clean" Dotty says while licking the excess water off her back. "Me neither" we all chorused back. Simba smiles and the walks up to us. "Well now that you are all fed and clean, shall we start heading to the Outlands" Simba asks.

Dotty, Spotty and I nod. Before we start heading there I am hugged by Kovu and Vitani. "Be careful big brother" Kovu says. "Yeah, we love you" Vitani says while hugging my leg tighter. I hear several aww's in the background. It's so nice to know that even though we are not related by blood, they still love me like a brother. I smile before hugging them back and saying "I love you too. Be good for the others you little squirts." "Okay Nuka, we will" they reply as I playfully rub their heads with my paw.

I then push them off gently before I start heading with the others back to the Outlands.

* * *

><p><span>Back in the Outlands<span>

Zira's POV

I have the other lionesses sparring with each other. They are fierce, cunning warriors with a taste for blood. I have not seen Nuka, the twins or the cubs lately and I am beginning to get a worried feeling in my gut. They went out hunting before dawn right? I have been waking them up before the sun comes up to hunt or train right? There probably just looking for food on the outside parts of out territory. How I long for the day when we go back into the Pridelands. When we get to leave this dusty, termite-infested barren landscape and into the green paradise across the river. A large oomph distract me from my thoughts. I look to see the same lioness I clawed earlier, Penda, being knock down and the pinned by another lioness. I call the lioness pinning the other one down off before walking over to the fallen lioness.

"Pathetic. You can do better than that, can you? Your a weak disgrace to the pride" I yell. The other lionesses stop their fighting to look at us.

"I-i'm sorry m-my q-queen. I'll try better next time" she stutters. Ha, such weakness she displays.

"You bet you won't, I'll make sure you won't." I unsheathe my claws, ready to give a blow to the already shaking lioness before my, when I hear a voice calling me.

"Mom! No, Stop!" A skinny, grey lioness jumps in front of me, between me and the lioness just as my claws rake into a face. A pained scream resonates from the lioness. I look over to see its one of Penda's daughters.

"Dotty" the fallen lioness and two other lions scream in a pained worried voice. I recognize them as Nuka and Spotty. But where is Kovu and Vitani?

The three lions rush over to the now bleeding grey lioness on the ground. Breathing heavily with her paw over her eye. They manage to coax the crying lioness into letting her paw down so that they can see the damage. They all gasp as the bleeding wound comes to light. Two long red scratches over the lioness right eyelid down to her cheek. Tears stained red with blood fall down form Dotty's eye and onto the cracked ground below. Nuka suddenly turns around his red eyes blazing with fury. "You" he says in a deep voice.

I am shocked by this transformation. Usually Nuka is soft-spoken, afraid of getting hurt, always trying, but always failing to please me. But now he is standing before an injured pride member, tense stance, fierce expression, ready to attack anyone that gets in his way. I quickly shake my head of this transformation. He's still my cowardly son who is still afraid of getting hurt and only cares about himself.

"Nuka" I yell. "Where are the cubs?"

"They are safe. Safe from you and your abusive ways" he says, his eyes have a fierce glint in them.

"What" I yell. Several gasps from the other pride sisters, who up until this point have just stood their. Pondering on what has had happened until this point.

"You know what I mean. What kind of mother hits her own children? What kind bites them so hard they draw blood? What kind yells at them for the tiniest little things and nearly kills them for it? What kind doesn't show them the smallest act of kindness and leaves them to starve and shiver in the cold? What type of queen hits another lioness just because they had made a small mistake? Who mother who!?"

By this point Nuka has risen his voice to practically yelling the accusations. His normally small, thin body has swell up making himself look bigger. His eyes are burning with a fiery passion. The look on his face tells me how serious he is. I am stunned after hearing this, before a burning hate swells up inside me. I feel so much anger at my son.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT" I scream.

"I dare because I truly love and care for them, even though they are not my true siblings. I know what you did to their true parents. I know you accused and killed two innocent lions just so you could give Scar an heir. Scar wasn't even that good of a king. He just cared about himself and no one else."

"How can you say that? He was a great king that was murdered by his nephew. Don't you love him?" By this point everyone is staring agape at us, shock ridden on their faces on what we have said.

"Scar was a horrible father and king. He never loved me. You remember the day I was presented to him. He looked at me, his only son, then called me trash and said I could never be his heir. He never cared about anyone other than himself. All he ever cared about was being king and he was willing to kill his brother and try to kill his nephew, just for the throne" Nuka said with a tone filled with regret.

"But Simba then murdered Scar, I saw it with own eyes. He threw Scar off of Pride Rock and killed him. Simba is the murderer, not Scar."

"No mother. When Simba came back and Scar fought him, I was hiding behind a rock at the base of Pride Rock when it happened. Simba had given Scar a chance to surrender, but Scar deceived him and attacked him. I saw Scar leap at Simba and then Simba throw Scar off Pride Rock. But the fall did not kill him. He survived, but then was attacked by the hyenas and they perished in the fire. The hyenas killed him, not Simba. Scar betrayed the hyenas by calling them the enemy when they had helped him. So they attacked and killed him before the fire wiped them out. The entire theory that Simba killed Scar was a lie. Scar was really the heartless tyrant that only cared for no one but himself, and left the land neglected. He let the lioness over hunt just to sustain himself and the hyenas so the herds moved on and everyone was starving. He let the hyenas run free and destroy the land thus disrupting the Circle of Life. He ruined the Pridelands for everyone and everything in it" Nuka spoke with some regret in his voice.

The other lionesses gasped. They had heard all their time while in the Outlands that Simba was the heartless killer and a tyrant that had exiled them to this horrible place. But now they had heard from an eyewitness account that the entire time Simba had not killed Scar, but the hyenas. And that Scar had committed regicide and attempted murder on his own family, just to ascend to the throne. That instead of the wonderful king Zira had described was really a selfish tyrant that ruined life for everyone and everything in the Pridelands. That their own entire view on Simba had been, for all this time, a big misunderstanding.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Zira appeared stunned, but this did not last long as she soon leaped at Nuka and had him pinned down, paw on his throat.

"YOU MISERABLE INGRATE! Your lying! Scar was a great king. You shame him by calling him a murderer. You are not his son and you are not my son anymore" she screamed at him.

Zira was about to claw Nuka's face before a loud roar sounded and a large lion pushed Zira off of Nuka and stood over him protectively. It was Simba. The other Pridelander lionesses circled him and a few went to assist Dotty and her mother. The other Outlander lionesses gasped and actually backed off in fear of him.

Zira shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, before looking up at Simba, her blood red eyes locked on with him.

"Simba, what are you doing here! Come to banish us out from the Outlands too" Zira roared.

Simba remained unfazed as he still stood protectively over Nuka, who was looking up at him with a shocked expression.

"No. In fact I have come to allow you, Nuka and the rest of the Outlanders back into the Pridelands and into my pride."

Zira's jaw actually dropped for a second before she resumed her stance. "We will never join your pride. You have caused my own son to betray me. You have poisoned his mind just like you have poisoned your other lionesses minds. Penda now. Attack him."

"No Zira" Penda said with new found confidence.

"What!"

"I said no. You have lead us all into the Outlands and have made us succumb to the harsh environment. You have abused us day and night, whether it was us, the cubs, or your own son, Nuka. You have lied to us about Simba by calling him a heartless tyrant when he now stands protectively over your son, keeping him away from you. You have hurt both me and my own daughter just because I have failed to meet your requirements. If Simba is willing to protect us and make sure we are cared for instead of abusing us both physically and mentally, then I wish to join his pride" she spoke with a new sense of pride, while walking over to Simba. "That is if you'll have me" she asked him. Simba nodded and smiled at her.

The other Outlanders looked over at her with shock. What she said made sense. Why should they be living with a queen that hurts them in a place where survival is a struggle, when they could be living in the paradise-like land ruled by a kind, loving king?

Zira looked at her with a murderous intent in her eyes. "If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

For that this was the last insensitive the Outlander lionesses needed. Zira didn't care for them. She was willing to kill her own soldier, just to get her way. They started moving past Zira and over to the side where the Pridelanders stood.

Zira looked over at them with shock. "What, what are you doing? Get back here."

"Its over Zira. You can still change. You can still let go" Simba coaxed.

"I'll never let go!"

Without warning the ground shook and Simba was distracted with this new event that he didn't pay attention to the attacking position that Zira was assuming.

"This is for you Scar" she whispered, before leaping at Simba.

"No" Nuka yelled and leaped in front of Simba as Zira leaped at him, just as the ground gave one last convulsion and the ground split in two. The two lions wrestled and fell down into the newly formed crevice.

"NUKA" Simba yelled as he dove in after him, his claws trying to adjust to the newly formed terrain. "Nuka" Dotty, Spotty, Nala, and Penda yelled as they watch over the edge. Simba jumped from ledge to ledge, trying to rescue his aunt and cousin from their impending doom. Nuka and Zira had kept rolling down the sides of the crevice before breaking off and trying to get a hold before they fell down the steep drop. Soon, Zira was holding onto the rigged edges of the rocks with Nuka just a few feet above her looking down from his perch.

"Hold on Nuka" Nala yelled, before looking over to the sides and seeing that some boulders had become loose and were causing a landslide in the crevice. "Simba" she said, thinking about her mate's life. "Simba, the boulders" she yelled, as Simba turned and saw that the avalanche was right beneath his aunt and cousin. His eyes widened as he doubled his efforts to rescue his family.

Nuka has his paw reached out to Zira as she was attempting to climb back up with no avail. "Mother. Give me your paw" he called as Zira took a swipe at his paw, missing it and causing her to fall a few feet down. Her back leg had been broken in the fall so it was slowing her down. "Mother come on. Grab my paw. I'll help you" Nuka said reaching his paw out further to her. Zira looked down then back up at him with fear in her eyes. Finally as Zira was about to slip, Nuka reached down and wrapped his paw around Zira's, holding the lioness up.

Nuka then pulled with all his might, trying to let his mother up to safety. But due to the sandy traction his paws were getting, Nuka started to slip. Suddenly, before Nuka could slip down with his mother into the still moving rock slide below them, another paw reached out and grabbed Zira's other front paw.

"C'mon Nuka. You're doing just fine. Just a little more" Simba urged, now appearing on the perch next to Nuka. Nuka nodded at his cousin and together, pulled with all their might. Soon with the help of Simba, they were able to get Zira back on the ledge. She had a broken leg and a few scratches from the spiky, rough terrain, but other than that looked fine. She looked up with tear-filled eyes, threatening to spill.

"You saved me. Both of you. Why?" Zira asked with a trembling tone.

"Because even though you threatened to kill me and Simba, and disowned me as your son, I still love you Mom" Nuka replied with compassion in his voice. He then reached over to give me a hug. Simba also went over to wrap his forelegs around me as well. I gratefully accepted it. When was the last time when I had received a simple act of kindness? I felt cared for again. Not like I had felt by Scar. This love felt true. I felt the tears spill from my eyes. But they were not tears of pain, they were tears of happiness.

"I love..." I started, when a sudden rumble and the rising of boulders was in our sight. Simba and Nuka had heard and seen it too and broke out of the hug.

"C'mon we have to get out of here" Simba yelled as he started to climb out. I tried to follow but the sudden pain in my back leg sending waves of pain throughout my body, paralyzing me and causing me to fall over on my side. Nuka and Simba noticed this and went back down to get me. Nuka then took me by the nape of my neck and transferred me to Simba's back. He then adjusted me so I wouldn't fall off during moving. He would stay just behind Simba just in case I started slipping off, to keep me balanced. Then, just as the boulder level reached us they leaped up to the higher newly formed ledges, above the now buried one we were just on. They kept leaping up, higher and higher, and we could now see the exit. Just as the rocks were nearly upon us, we were out, out into the open air, instead of the locked earth. The rumbling continued before coming to a gradual stop.

* * *

><p><span>Nuka's POV<span>

We were safe and alive. Simba then knelled down and let Zira off, where she laid down to let the other lionesses look over her broken leg and check for any other injuries she might have. Simba then turned his head over to me and smiled before walking over to me. "Nuka", he said, "Today you have displayed both strength and bravery. I am honored to call you my cousin and a member of my pride, along with your mother and the other Outlander lionesses." He then reaches over with his foreleg and pulls me into a hug. He then uses the same paw to ruffle the still developing part of my mane, which I then yelp and try to pull away. "Hey, I'm glad were family and all, but don't touch the hair," I say while trying to smooth the parts of it down. Simba chuckles before smiling at the lionesses that are looking at him, trying to confirm if they are now Pridelander lionesses. Simba nods and says "Welcome to the family." The other lionesses start grinning and then start hugging each other, Simba, and the other Pridelander lionesses.

Dotty and Spotty start jumping for joy and then start hugging each other and their mother. I look over at Dotty's face. The scars are visible on the left part of her face like two pink rivers against her grey fur. But scarred or not, it will not change my outlook on my best friend. In fact, I think I have a deeper respect for her. Dotty then stops hugging her mom and sister before walking over to me and licking my cheek. I can feel the blood and heat rushing to my cheeks, causing me to blush deep red at this new experience. Dotty chuckles before smiling sheepishly and looking down at her paws. I then find myself walking over to her and licking her cheek as well. She looks up at me with blushing cheeks before smiling and hugging me. A few lionesses, including Spotty, Penda, Nala, and even my mom all aww and coo at our adorable sight. Soon we push away and blush at each other before laughing a bit.

Simba then moves closer to us before turning and announcing to the pride "Let's go home. All of us."

* * *

><p><span>Simba's POV<span>

As we start to move, I notice that Pumbaa and Timon aren't following up and are looking to the weird looking mounds in the distance. I walk over to them. "Hey Timon, Pumbaa. Aren't you coming?" Timon turns his head while pointing to the mounds. "Are those termite mounds" he asks. "Yes, and they are infested with millions and millions of termites. Crawling, itchy, annoying termites" a lioness with grey tan fur tells them.

"Then Pumbaa and I have found the biggest smorgasbord outside the Pridelands. We'll catch up to you after we check it out. C'mon Pumbaa."

"Mmm termites. I love termites" Pumbaa replies.

"Not like, love" they both say before racing out to the mounds in the distance. I chuckle while the lioness beside me gags. I don't blame her. I was like that when I first heard the notion of eating bugs. Its an acquired taste.

I see my aunt Zira walking alongside the group with help of her son and some lionesses. It seems the fall had stripped her of her hatred and now she seems happier. I then trot over to the front of group and lead them into the Pridelands.

* * *

><p><span>Back in the Pridelands<span>

Simba's POV

The Circle of Life is now complete and we are one.

The animals are all gathered outside of Pride Rock to welcome the new Pride members. I motion Nuka to stand with me and Nala at the edge of the outcrop and he does almost shyly. We then roar together to complete the ceremony. The lionesses, including Zira are placed in a circle and roar after we do. Kopa, Kovu, Kiara and Vitani are sitting at the edge of the cave and roar as well, although its sounds more like a squeaky bark. We then all roar together as a pride and the animals below cheer us on. I feel a breeze blowing and I hear my father's voice.

"We are one."

* * *

><p><span>Nuka's POV<span>

I hear a voice saying "We are one". I look up to see in the sunlight and clouds a silhouette of a lion, smiling down on us. I think its my uncle Mufasa. He looks just like my aunt Sarabi described him to look. Strong, brave, wise, kind and a great king. I look around me. I see the animals below me, the pride behind me. My family. All together at last. _"Yes,"_ I think. _"We are truly One."_

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I did it. It took me three days to complete this but it was worth it.<strong>

**First off I would like to thank Star-Shaped-X for her encouragement on my last story and for giving me confidence to write.**

**I would also like to thank NobodyGirl003 for her kind answers to my reviews and her awesome stories.**

**The rest of the authors that I would like to acknowledge are in my favorite authors list.**

**I would also thank my literature teacher for teaching me to say you and I, instead of Me and you. Thank you for the proper English correction.**

**Other notable mentions: The scene where Zira is confronted by Simba is based upon the part in the Lion King 2, Simba's Pride. The scene where Zira rants about the condition of the Outlands and the scene where Timon and Pumbaa eat from the termite mounds in the Outlands were based upon the original concept works and the original script for the Lion King 2 as well. Sorry if a few of the scenes were somewhat intense, don't worry Zira's redemptive now. I originally was going to let her die in the crevice, but she is my favorite female villain of all time and I felt sorry for her when she fell into the river in the movie. I also wanted Dotty and Spotty to have a part to play as Nuka's love interest and would help him deliver the cubs to safety. I might make a sequel to this in the near future. I might even include Kion into it.**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review. Sincerely, v.t.7.**


	2. Bonus Chapter: Bloopers

**So I got some ideas about what-could-be-mess-ups. Misread lines, sore voices, screw ups, characters being out of character, etc. That kinda stuff. So I decided to compile them together into a list of bloopers.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Lion King and all its characters and they all belong to their respectful owners. I don't own Ben Affleck, Jeremy Irons, James Earl Jones, Darth Vader, the Star Wars saga, Batman, Julian Smith's videos, Finding Nemo, Junior Mints, York peppermint patties or Tic Tac's brand either. All go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Sneaking away scene<span>

Nuka starts to take his sibling away from the Outlands and places them on his back.

Vitani and Kovu start squirming due to the difference in temperature. They move so much they fall off Nuka's back.

"Whoa" they exclaim.

"Hahaha" everyone else laughs.s

**_Me: "Grr. Cut! Take 2"_**

* * *

><p><span>Lions roaring scene<span>

The pride is one and they are beginning the ceremony by roaring.

Everyone: "ROOOAAARRR, cough, cough, cough."

_**Me: (Gives cough drops to everyone.) "Take 4!"**_

* * *

><p><span>Before the fall scene<span>

Zira: "I'll never l.."

Simba: "Hey Zira. Why are your eyes green and their isn't a stripe on your forehead?"

Zira: "I couldn't get into makeup, okay." (pouts.)

_**Me: "Cut! Zira get into makeup. Everyone else, take five."**_

* * *

><p><span>Slightly before the gorge scene<span>

Zira: "This is for you Scar". (Leaps at Simba.)

Nuka: "BEN AFFLECK!" (jumps before Simba with a Batman mask.)

Zira: "What the Heck!" (is pinned.)

_**Me: "Nuka stay to your line. You are not Batman."**_

* * *

><p><span>Simba roaring scene Take 1<span>

Simba: "Roar! How was that?"

Lionesses from behind and beside him faint.

_**Me: "Good Simba. Just you have a really bad case of halitosis. Really bad breath. Tic Tac?"**_

The lioness around him offer Tic Tac's.

* * *

><p><span>Water hole scene<span>

Nuka falls into the water. He emerges soaked and is wearing water wings and snorkel gear. He also has a fish in his mouth.

Nuka: "Hey look, everyone. I found Nemo." (He holds up the fish.)

_**Me: "Nuka, there's one thing you should know. NO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OR IN ANY OTHER LION KING STORY WILL MEET OR ASSOCIATE WITH OTHER DISNEY OR OTHER CHARACTERS WITHOUT THE AUTHOR MAKING IT A CROSSOVER! This is not a crossover! Plus lions don't wear water wings and snorkel gear on set. This is an extra chapter to Nuka The Sibling Protector. Do you understand?"**_

Nuka: (is really scared) "Yes, mam."

_**Me: "Good. Now, Take 2!"**_

* * *

><p><span>Confrontation scene<span>

Simba: "Those cubs are the grandchildren of Tama, Tojo and Malk?"

_**Me: (giggles) "Simba it Malka, not Malk. Malka is the Swahili word for queen, even though its a boy's name. And Malk is the improper way of saying milk, as shown by Julian Smith's video on YouTube, "Malk". Which I do not own."**_

Everyone starts to laugh including Simba.

Simba: (blushes) "Oops, sorry. Hahaha."

_**Me: "Its okay. Now you know. Cut! Take 2!"**_

* * *

><p><span>Simba roaring scene Take 2<span>

Simba: "Roar! Okay, how was that?"

_**Me: "Good Simba but you still have bad breath. Time to bring in the big guns. York Peppermint patties and Junior Mints! Bottom's Up!"**_

Lionesses then feed Simba the minty treats.

_**Me: "Take 3!"**_

* * *

><p><span>Zebra eating scene<span>

Nuka: "Mmm, Yum, delicious, Oh my Kings!" (Eats really fast.)

3 minutes later

Nuka is laying on the ground, holding his stomach and groaning.

_**Me: "Sighs, Nuka you shouldn't have eaten so fast. Eating too fast can cause indigestion. Which then causes pain in the abdomen and stomach."**_

Nuka: "Groan, now you tell me. Groan."

_**Me: "Well I'll give Nuka some medicine for his stomach and hopefully he'll be better in the next scene. Poor guy." (winces as Nuka throws up into bucket.)**_

* * *

><p><span>Simba roaring scene Take 3<span>

Simba: "Roar! Please, please tell me that was good."

_**Me: "Yes Simba. That was perfect. Your breath is minty fresh. But why are the lionesses behind and beside you hugging and cuddling you?"**_

Lioness Number 1: "He's so minty fresh."

Lioness Number 2: "He smells so good."

Lioness Number 3: "His breath is like a breeze over a field of mint, in the mountains."

Nala: "Hey, back off! He's my man!"

A Cat fight issues.

_**Me: "Simba,why don't you go to get some water to wash down the minty breath. I'll try to separate the lionesses."**_

Simba: "Alright."

_**Me: "Sighs. Ladies, ladies, break it up. Hey stop biting her! Nala stop that! It's un-queen like. Cut! Security!"**_

* * *

><p><span>Zira grabbing on to dear life scene<span>

Nuka: "Mom give me your paw!"

Zira: "Aaagh! I'm gonna die!"

_**Me: Sighs, Zira those are not your lines. Stop being a drama queen. The boulders are made of paper mache. You didn't actually think I would use actual boulders for this scene, did you?"**_

Zira: "What! Why wasn't I told? I mean uh, sure I knew that. I knew the boulders weren't real. And I am not a drama queen. I'm just playing the audience."

_**Me: "Right, right. (sarcasm) Cut, Take 2!"**_

* * *

><p><span>Running to Pride Rock scene<span>

Dotty: "Nuka! Wait up for whoa!" (trips on rock)

_**Me: "Oh my goodness! Are you okay Dotty?"**_

Dotty: (spits out grass) "Well that was graceful. Not." (starts to giggle)

Everyone starts to laugh.

_**Me: "Hahahaha. Okay Dotty, just try to be more careful next time, okay?"**_

Dotty: "Okay."

_**Me: "Cut. Take 2."**_

* * *

><p><span>We are one scene<span>

The pride is one and the light is shining from the heavens. The silhouette of a lion appears in the midst of the light.

Scar: (appears wearing a Darth Vader helmet) "NUKA! (breathes deeply vader-like) I AM YOUR FATHER!"

_**Me: "CUT! First of all, Scar you are not supposed to be here! Second of all, Mufasa's voice actor also played Darth Vader. Not you. You're voice actor is Jeremy Irons. Mufasa's voice actor is James Earl Jones, who also did Darth Vader in the Star Wars saga."(really mad face)**_

Mufasa: "Yeah, the author is right. Now move over and let a pro show you how its done." (pushes Scar away and cracks knuckles)

_**Me: "Finally!"**_

Mufasa: (wearing Scar's Darth Vader helmet) "SIMBA! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

_**Me: "CUT! CUT! CUT!"**_

Everyone bursts out laughing and some of them fall to the floor, clutching their stomachs.

Mufasa: "Oh come on. You totally saw that coming."

_**Me: "Grr. I had a sneaking suspicion. Your line is "Well done my son. We are one." Cut. Take five everyone. I'm going to hunt down some bottled water and some aspirin."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. The mishaps that went behind the scenes of writing this story. Halitosis, by the way, is just a fancy way of saying bad breath. I hoped you laughed and enjoyed it. Have a Merry Christmas. Sincerely v.t.7<strong>


End file.
